1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to collapsible child carrier apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most infant stroller apparatuses have a frame structure that can be collapsed into a compact size to allow convenient storage. Typically, a release mechanism provided at the handle of the stroller has to be operated to unlock the frame structure. Thereafter, the handle can be manually rotated to drive folding of the frame structure. This conventional approach results in a frame structure that may be relatively complex, and requires non-negligible effort to drive folding. Moreover, there may be some risks that the caregiver's hand becomes clamped in the frame structure when folding the stroller apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for child carrier apparatuses that can be collapsed in a convenient manner, and address at least the foregoing issues.